MIS RECUERDOS
by Alana Black Potter
Summary: Hermione recuerda su pasado y cuenta que fue de su vida!Es mi prmier fic, comentarios plis!
1. CAPITULO 1

**MIS RECUERDOS**

La luz entra por mi ventana y me da directo en la cara, lo cual me obliga a despertarme.

Me levanto, me pongo una bata blanca a juego con mi camisón,me asomo por la ventana, el cielo se ve hermoso, el sol brilla, y de pronto siento que unos fuertes brazos abrazan mi cintura.

¿Cómo amaneciste, amor?

Excelente…

Me volteo, para ver a Harry con su pijama un poco adormilado todavía, pero aun así me sonríe.

Escuchamos unas risitas y entran nuestros hijos.

- papa, Sirius y yo podemos salir al patio.

- si por favor, James me va a enseñar a jugar quidditch.

- mama, yo también puedo salir para verlos jugar.

Los observo sonriendo, Harry les dice que si pueden salir y se va con ellos al patio.

Cuando me pongo a pensar en el pasado que vivimos, siento que solamente fue una pesadilla.

Nosotros empezamos a salir a finales del sexto curso.

Desde que Ron y Harry discutieron en cuarto año, nosotros empezamos a ser mas unidos y simplemente un día cuando ya casi nos íbamos a nuestras vacaciones, el me dijo que poco a poco se había ido enamorando de mi, y yo le confesé que yo siempre lo había querido y que también me había enamorado de el, desde ese día empezamos a ser novios, a veces estábamos juntos todo el día, pero de vez en cuando nos alejábamos para que no sospecharan, ya que nadie sabia de nuestro noviazgo, porque Harry tenia miedo que los Mortifagos y Voldemort me atacaran por ser su novia.

Por eso en las noches utilizábamos su capa de invisibilidad y el mapa del merodeador para ir a la sala de los menesteres, y cada cita era diferente de las demás; hasta ese entonces el sexto año fue tranquilo, pero lo peor empezó en séptimo.

En séptimo año, cuando Harry cumplió los 17 años, baje con cuidado a la sala común, aprovechando que era muy temprano y no había nadie que nos descubriera y ahí estaba sentado en uno de los sillones como me había dicho, me quede observando cuanto había cambiado.

Sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas tenían un brillo de tristeza, por las victimas de Voldemort y sus seguidores, su pelo igual de rebelde que siempre, ya no era el niño flacucho que había llegado a Howarts, los entrenamientos de quidditch le habían ayudado mucho, ya que había crecido bastante, claro que todavía no alcanzaba a Ron; también Harry ya no era tímido, ahora era impulsivo y agresivo, pero si estaba con personas a las que estimaba se portaba tranquilo y amable, y si eran personas que a el no le agradaran era frió y desinteresado.

Yo también estaba cambiada físicamente, mi pelo alguna vez enmarañado y esponjado, ahora eran unos rizos manejables y bonitos hasta un poco mas debajo de la mis hombros, mis ojos castaños brillando de sabiduría y determinación, seguía siendo delgada y de estatura media.

No me había percatado de cuanto tiempo tenia ahí parada mirándolo, hasta que se levanto del sofá y me hablo sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Hermione que haces ahí parada – me pregunto harry

Me sonroje al darme cuenta que me había descubierto mirándolo, me le acerque y le respondí…

Te vengo a entregar tu regalo de cumpleaños – dije entregándole una cajita verde

No era necesario Hermione – Me respondió

Empezó a abrir la pequeña cajita verde como sus ojos y saco dos cadenas que ambas tenían una H, que significaban la primera letra de nuestros nombres.

Guau Mione están muy bonitas, pero porque dos – me dijo

Porque una es para ti y la otra es mía, pero todavía no te he dicho lo mejor – le sonreí misteriosamente.

En serio, pues explícame – me miro con una ceja alzada y me dio las cadenas

Bueno, según la señora que me las vendió me dijo que estas medallas están protegidas por un hechizo muy poderoso y que a los que las usaran los protegerían del mal y como tú en el futuro quieres ser auror, pensé que te interesaría¿Qué opinas? – le conteste con una sonrisa

Que me encantan y creo que deberíamos ponérnoslas¿no crees? – me dijo después de darme un abrazo y un beso

Opino lo mismo que tu, haber yo te pongo la tuya y tu la mía – le dije

Como la del era mas larga no hubo necesidad de abrirla, solamente la mía que era mas pequeña, Harry la abrió y me la puso.

Pues ya esta – me dijo y me quiso besar

No Harry, nos pueden ver – le dije alejándome un poco

¿Quién? – me contesto acercándose y besándome

Estábamos tan ensimismados besándonos, no nos dimos cuenta cuando Ron bajo a la sala común; y al vernos grito:

¡NO LO PUEDO CREER, USTEDES ESTAN JUNTOS, CUANDO ME LO IBAN A DECIR! – nos dijo, provocando que Harry y yo nos separáramos de golpe, como si quemáramos.

Harry se puso a reír, mientras yo agachaba la mirada roja como un tomate, entonces Ron se nos acerco y pregunto:

Entonces¿son novios? – nos dijo con una ceja levantada

Yo asentí, todavía muy sonrojada.

¡SORPRESA! – le decía Harry a Ron

Y nos dio un gran abrazo diciendo:

Felicidades, Harry que guardadito te lo tenias – le dijo a Harry que sonrió pícaro, además, Hermione, quien lo iba a pensar de la bruja mas inteligente y que chicos no me iban a decir nunca?

Ron, yo no quiero que nadie se entere de nuestra relación, porque estoy seguro que Voldemort y sus mortifagos intentarían hacerle algo a Hermione – le confeso Harry

Es cierto, te entiendo ya no importa, podemos ir al Gran Comedor a desayunar, que me estoy muriendo de hambre – nos dijo Ron tocándose el estomago.

Nosotros nos reímos haciendo que Ron se sonrojara y desde entonces, tuvimos a Ron siempre apoyándonos.

El tiempo se paso volando y llego el día de nuestra graduación, para no llamar la atención yo iba con Ron y con Harry.

Mi vestido era de color azul añil muy sencillo, de tirantes y caía liso, mis zapatillas eran de color plateadas, de peinado solo llevaba una media cola con un prendedor en forma de mariposa azul, regalo de mis padres y de maquillaje solo un poco de sombra en mis ojos y labial rosa en mis labios.

Harry traía una túnica negra completamente, se veía alto y apuesto, sus ojos tenían un brillo travieso, lo cual significaba que estaba dispuesto a divertirse mucho.

Y Ron había recibido una túnica negra de sus hermanos, se veía muy alto, pero sus ojos azules y sus pecas le daban un aspecto muy tierno.

Esa noche ambos me esperaban y cuando me vieron, no pude evitar sonreír por sus expresiones, ya que mientras Ron tenía los ojos y la boca abiertos, Harry me miro pícaro y me dijo:

Te ves muy hermosa, mione – me dijo sonriendo

Gracias – le dije yo un poco sonrojada

Harry me ofreció su brazo y yo lo tome sonriendo, y ambos volteamos a ver a Ron que seguía viéndome como un tonto

Ron cierra la boca, o me vas a obligar a que te golpee, para ver si reaccionas – le dijo Harry burlonamente

Cuando salio de su trance, Ron me tendió su brazo y yo lo tome sonriendo por el comentario de Harry

No te pongas celoso hermano, pero sabes que se ve preciosa – le contesto Ron haciendo que me ruborizara

Y con ese ultimo comentario, entramos a nuestra graduación.

Continuara...

sus comentarios, plis


	2. Chapter 2

**MIS RECUERDOS**

**Hola! **

**Bueno, este es el siguiente capitulo, espero que les guste pero tengo una mala noticia, ya entre a clases, así que entro a la 1:20 y saldré a las 7:40 T T y por eso es que me tarde en subir este capitulo, de hecho aproveche porque no tengo clases; solo falta un capitulo para el final, así que espero sus comentarios **

**Saludos, con cariño Alana **

**CAPITULO 2 **

El gran comedor estaba iluminado por miles de velas que flotaban en el aire, como la primera vez que llegamos a Hogares, dándole un aire de nostalgia a todos los graduados, porque esa seria la última vez que serian alumnos del colegio; de fondo se podían escuchar melodías que iban de lentas y románticas hasta las más movidas y alegres.

Y empezó una canción lenta, la cual baile con Ron y después le siguió Harry, y hasta Neville que estaba agradecido por las veces que yo lo ayudaba en los trabajos; así que después de estar bailando un buen rato, Dumbledore dijo que casa se llevaría la copa y los ganadores fueron los gryffindors.

Todos los gryffindors nos sentíamos muy felices y orgullosos por haber ganado la copa y mas felices estuvimos cuando a Harry le dieron un reconocimiento por ser el mas joven y mejor buscador de todos; y a mi también me dieron un reconocimiento por ser la bruja mas inteligente de mi generación; pero ahí no acababa todo, nos dieron una grata sorpresa, pues Remus Lupin, volvía a ser el profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, por lo cual todos empezamos a aplaudir hasta mas no poder, logrando que el amable profesor, sonriera y se sonrojara un poco, por la gran muestra de felicidad y que todos expresábamos.

Cuando Dumbledore sonriendo por la muestra de afecto al profesor Lupin nos dijo que siguiéramos bailando y disfrutando de nuestra graduación… pero, las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron de golpe, dejando pasar a Voldemort y sus mortifagos; mientras la mayoría de los alumnos se quedaban en shock, muertos de miedo por ver al que- no- debe-ser-nombrado, de inmediato los maestros se levantaron para mandar a los alumnos a las salas comunes; otros llamaban a los aurores y otros peleaban con los mortifagos.

Después de que llegaron los aurores, los alumnos que quedábamos y que peleábamos con los mortifagos éramos: Harry, Ron, Luna, Neville, Ginny y yo, pero desafortunadamente también estaban: Draco, Goyle, Crabb, Nott, Zabini y Bulstrode.

Y comenzó la lucha, Voldemort empezó a atacar a Harry, era una pelea impresionante, ya que Después de mucho esfuerzo y trabajo, Harry se había convertido en un mago muy poderoso.

Pero al parecer voldemort había recuperado fuerzas, porque peleaba al igual con harry, ambos peleaban con todo, pero así tenia que ser, ya que la profecía era muy clara **_"El único con poder para derrotar al señor tenebroso se acerca… nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes… Y el señor tenebroso lo señalara como su igual, pero el tendrá un poder que el señor tenebroso no conoce… y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida…" _**

Estaba muy preocupada por el, pero por lo pronto no podía hacer nada, ni yo ni nadie; ya que todos peleábamos contra los mortifagos, aparte esa era la lucha de harry y aunque algunos queríamos estar a su lado ayudándolo en lo que pudiéramos, lo único que podíamos hacer era pelear con los mortifagos y no estorbarle a harry.

Y eso hacíamos cuando de pronto vi que voldemort le había lanzado la maldición imperdonable, así que corrí con todas mis fuerzas, hasta ponerme delante de Harry abrazándolo poniéndome como escudo y logrando que el Avada Kedavra me diera de lleno en la espalda; solo alcanzo a recordar el grito que dio Harry y después todo se volvió negro…

**FLASH BACK**

Era la primera vez que me dolía tanto la cabeza en toda mi vida, quería abrir los ojos, pero tenia miedo que al hacerlo el dolor de cabeza se incrementaría, empeze a escuchar una voz que me llamaba y la curiosidad gano, así que lentamente fui abriendo los ojos, para encontrarse con el profesor Albus Dumbledore

Señorita Granger, que bueno que ya despertó – le decía sonriendo el profesor

Profesor, que paso – le dije llevándome una mano a la cabeza

Entonces no recuerda nada – le pregunto con un brillo en sus ojos

La verdad, no – le dije haciendo un esfuerzo por acordarme de algo

Bien señorita Granger, entonces le contare todo – me dijo sonriendo amablemente

**FIN FLASH BACK **

Según Dumbledore estuve inconsciente dos semanas en el Hospital San Mungo… pero lo que me contó después me dejo con la boca abierta, ya que me dijo que después de que yo me abrazara a Harry para que la maldición imperdonable no le diera, una luz blanca nos empezó a rodear hasta convertirse en un gran escudo que nos protegió y que a la vez, hizo que la maldición rebotara, dándole de lleno a Voldemort, reduciéndolo a cenizas, yo no lo podía creer… eso significaba que había muerto esta vez para siempre?

A lo que Dumbledore me recordó una parte de la profecía de Harry…**_ el señor tenebroso lo señalara como su igual, pero el tendrá un poder que el señor tenebroso no conoce… _**y según ese poder que el tenia era el amor por mi y también al parecer ayudo el hecho de que, al yo querer repetir el sacrificio que un día Lily Potter hizo cuando Harry era tan solo un bebe, se creo un escudo tan fuerte y poderoso que ni siquiera la maldición imperdonable fue capaz de destruir y al rebotar le dio a Voldemort que murió y desapareció al instante, así que inmediatamente le pregunte por Harry, y me dijo que el estaba bien, que había despertado una semana antes que yo y que la señora weasley había decidido llevárselo a la madriguera para que descansara.

No lo podía creer, eso significaba que por fin, Harry y yo podríamos ser felices en adelante, pero antes de seguir pensando en mis sueños le pregunte a Dumbledore cuando podía salir del hospital y el me dijo que al día siguiente, por lo tanto esperaba con ansias volver a ver a todos.

Después de ser dada de alta en el hospital, fui a la madriguera y ni siquiera habían pasado 3 días, antes de que Harry gritara a los cuatro vientos que éramos pareja; fue genial ya que todos se morían de felicidad y un mes después, ignorando las protestas de que todavía era muy pronto, nos casamos, siendo Ron el padrino y Ginny mi dama de honor, después nos fuimos a vivir a la casa de los padres de Harry.

Era la mujer más feliz del mundo, ya que tenía un buen trabajo como auror en el ministerio de magia, junto con mi mejor amigo Ron y con mi esposo, juntos éramos el trío más temible entre los pocos seguidores que quedaban de mortifagos y voldemort, además de que con los weasley me sentía feliz al saber que para todos ellos, Harry y yo; éramos un dos miembros mas de su familia y por supuesto con mi matrimonio que cada día era mas hermoso.

Pero mi felicidad es mi tesoro más preciado, ya que nunca pensé que mi vida seria así, por lo regular pensaba que moriríamos Harry y yo, por lo tanto no pensé que tendría esta felicidad y menos que tendríamos hijos.

Estaba tan ensimismada pensando en el pasado que no me di cuenta cuando alguien entro en la habitación.

Mione estas bien, te noto distraída – me susurra Harry mientras me abraza y me besa mi mejilla

Me volteo a mirarlo y le doy gracias a dios, por darme la oportunidad la oportunidad de tener una familia tan grande, por mis amigos que son como los hermanos que nunca tuve, por mis hijos, que llenan mi vida de alegrías y principalmente por el… por mi marido que sin el, nunca seria tan feliz, ya que estoy segura que con nadie sentiría lo que siento por el y probablemente si el hubiera muerto en esa batalla, yo también lo hubiera acompañado.

Estoy bien, solo recordaba el pasado – le dije abrazándolo

No pienses en el pasado, piensa en el futuro, en nuestro futuro – me dice sonriendo

En nuestros hijos – le digo sonriendo ampliamente

Si en esos pequeños diablillos, y futuros merodeadores – me dice sonriendo y guiñándome un ojo

Ah no, nada de merodeadores, ellos van a ser muy estudiosos y no se van a andar metiendo en problemas – le conteste aunque ni siquiera yo me lo creía y el se dio cuenta

Hermione ni siquiera tú te crees eso – me dijo con las cejas arqueadas

Lo se – dije riéndome

Ven vamos con los chicos – me dijo ofreciéndome su mano

Ahora bajo – le dije sonriendo y besándolo

Esta bien cielo, tomate tu tiempo – me dice, ya que el sabe que necesito un tiempo a solas

Gracias…

Pues hasta aqui llega el capitulo.

espero sus reviews


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Hola, este es el ultimo capitulo, espero que les guste; y lo disfruten tanto como yo, y por cierto tengo otra historia que se llama **"EL CASTIGO"** es un Blasie/Hermione y lo escribí como en una hora mas o menos, léanlo es divertido. 

Y ahora si, disfruten este capitulo; y espero sus comentarios, con confianza ya que me sirven para mejorar.

También no creo necesitar decir que los personajes no son míos, solo son mías estas ideas locas que se me ocurren y que me hacen soñar y crear otra perspectiva con personajes diferentes.

Ahhh, y abajo contesto a sus Reviews, gracias a los que se tomaron un poco de su tiempo para mandármelos.

* * *

**MIS RECUERDOS**

* * *

**CAPITULO 3**

* * *

Me voltee a seguir viendo por la ventana y me pongo a observar a mis hijos, tan diferentes y a la vez tan parecidos. 

Mientras los chicos y Harry juegan al quidditch, mi pequeña hija, los mira desde la sombra de un árbol, con un pequeño libro entre sus manos.

James, el primogénito, tiene 9 años, es el más parecido a su padre desde su cabello negro y rebelde, sus ojos verde esmeralda protegidos por unas gafas redondas, que cada vez que lo miro; también tiene su complexión delgada, pero es más alto que Harry cuando era pequeño y su piel es igual de blanca; cada vez que veo a James, siento que estoy hablando con Harry, ya que el parecido es mucho.

El carácter de James, es alegre y travieso, pero cuando se enoja es peor que Harry, también es celoso, gracias a que una vez Víktor Krum, me envió un ramo de rosas y una carta muy linda de cumpleaños, haciendo que Harry quemara las flores y les dijo a los niños que Víctor era un "búlgaro idiota" que quería impresionar a su madre; y desde entonces mis hijos se encelaban por Víctor o por cualquier otro hombre que no fuera conocido.

Nuestro segundo hijo fue Sirius, tiene 8 años, Harry le puso el nombre en honor a su padrino, ya que al morir, todos estábamos muy tristes y fue muy difícil recuperarse de su muerte. Todos los que conocían a Sirius decían que era como si el verdadero Sirius Black hubiera vuelto a nacer en el pequeño Sirius Potter.

Y es que Sirius era todo un merodeador (según Remus), ya que era el mas travieso, y también era pícaro, todos decían que cuando estuviera mas grande , seria todo un Don Juan y esque era uno caballero y conquistab a todas las chicas que lo veían, claro en compañía de su eterno cómplice, su hermano James; juntos eran dinamita.

Sirius era alto, tenía su cabello negro y alborotado igual que su padre y hermano, y su piel igual de blanca; pero tenía los ojos castaños como yo, era muy bromista y alegre, pero también era impulsivo y era el más celoso.

Después estaba mi hija Lily, la más pequeña, de tan solo 6 años.

Mi pequeña es casi idéntica a mí, ya que tiene el cabello castaño y rizado como yo, pero sin embargo sus ojos son verdes como su abuela materna; también le gusta leer, es muy inteligente, bueno en realidad los 3 son inteligentes pero, James y Sirius no lo demuestran como Lily, mi pobre niña le tiene miedo a volar en escoba como yo por mi miedo a las alturas y solo vuela en compañía de su padre o sus hermanos; ya que por ser la única niña y la mas pequeña, sus hermanos la cuidan mucho.

A lily le encanta pasarse días leyendo conmigo, que ver un partido de quidditch.

Sonrió al ver como mis hijos quieren convencer a lily de que juegue con ellos y aunque no puedo escucharla, perfectamente puedo imaginarme que les dice: **_"Este libro esta muy interesante y me gustaría terminarlo, para leer otro…"_**

A pesar de que mis hijos siguen intentando convencerla, se que ella no va a ceder hasta que termine de leer su libro, y se que Harry lo sabe, porque la mira fijamente sonriendo, ya que eso era lo que hacia yo cuando, el y Ron me querían convencer de que volara con ellos y yo les respondía como mi hija.

Nunca pensé que seria tan feliz, aunque como toda niña; siempre imaginaba que me casaría con mi príncipe azul y que tendríamos hijos y viviríamos felices, pero con la amenaza de voldemort, no estaba segura de salir con vida y el que me preocupaba era Harry ya que el tenia que ser el asesino o el asesinado y no había elección.

Sonrió por ser completamente feliz, mientras me visto y decido ir con mi familia…

Mami – grita Lily al verme llegar y corre para abrazarme

Hola nena¿Qué hacen? – le sonrió y le doy un beso

Mi papa, les enseña trucos de quidditch a mis hermanos y yo estoy leyendo el libro que me regalaste – me dice mostrándome un pequeño libro blanco

Ahh, entonces te gusta el libro, linda – le pregunto mientras mi esposo y mis hijos se acercan

Si, ya lo termine y quiero leer otro¿puedo? – me pregunta con sus ojos verdes resplandeciendo de alegría y orgullo

Claro que puedes leer todos los libros que tu quieras, pero que te parece si antes jugamos y nos divertimos un rato con tu papa y tus hermanos – le digo susurrando en su oído con un brillo travieso en mis ojos

Si mami, primero jugamos y después leo otro libro – me dice con una mirada cómplice y sonriendo traviesa

Bueno… - le digo mientras veo como Harry se acerca y los chicos vienen atrás de el

Hola preciosas¿que hacen? – Harry sonríe y nos da un beso a cada una, pero no puede hacer nada más, ya que James y Sirius empiezan a hablar

Mama quieres volar un rato con nosotros – me pregunta Sirius coquetamente y sonriéndome picaramente después de darme un abrazo y un beso

Quítate enano Don Juan, es mi turno de abrazar a mama – dice James al tratar de quitar a Sirius para abrazarme

No soy ningún enano, ya que aunque soy un año menor que tú, tenemos la misma estatura – le contesta Sirius burlonamente sin moverse

Lo que sea, ahora quítate – le dijo James con un tono celoso y medio enojado

Bien…, hermosa madre, te dejo en manos de este plebeyo – me dice Sirius haciendo una reverencia causando una sonrisa mía, la risa de Harry y lily, pero haciendo bufar a James

Y entonces mama¿vas a volar con nosotros? – me pregunta James con cara de angelito

Creo que no amor, mejor me quedo aquí con tu hermana – le digo intentando convencerlo

Tengo un plan mejor, que te parece si tu vuelas con mi papa y Sirius y yo nos turnamos con Lily – me propone sonriendo alegre

Volteo a mirarlos y todos tienen expresiones diferentes, desde Harry que esta sonriendo por la proposición de volar, mi hija que mira a sus hermanos con desconfianza y Sirius y James tienen su mejor cara de angelitos.

Esta bien, volare con su padre, pero quiero que cuiden muy bien a su hermana¿entendido? – les pregunto mirándolos fijamente.

Si, mama – me responden los dos a coro, haciendo que mi hija deje de mirarlos con desconfianza y haciéndola sonreír

Bien – digo yo al voltearme hacia Harry

Lista, amor – me pregunta sonriendo ampliamente, mientras el ya esta en la escoba

Si, pero no vayas a subir demasiado o a ir muy rápido – le digo en un susurro bajito y nervioso y me abrazo a su espalda.

No te preocupes, sabes que no dejare que te pase nada – me dice sonriendo y dándome un beso.

Lo se – le contesto un poco sonrojada, pero sonriendo

Pues allá vamos – me dice mientras volamos juntos

Hermione¿estas bien? - me pregunta al notar mi silencio

Estoy bien, solo pienso que estoy superando mi miedo a las alturas, gracias a ti y no encuentro como agradecértelo – le digo sonriendo abrazándolo más y besando su mejilla.

Pues yo conozco una manera en la que me lo puedes agradecer, pero tendríamos que ir a la habitación – me mira sonriendo picaramente.

Señor Potter¿se me esta insinuando? – le pregunto a modo de juego.

Me ofende señora Potter, yo solo quería mostrarle la manera en la que crean a los bebes – me dice sonriendo con malicia.

Harry te pueden oír los niños – le digo sonrojada,y esquehasta sus palabras me hacen temblar, como la noche de bodas.

Bueno, pero que dice señora Potter¿quiere dar un pequeño viaje a nuestra habitación, o mejor dicho a nuestra cama? – me propone sonriendo con los ojos llenos de pasión.

Cuente conmigo señor Potter – le contesto sonrojada hasta mas no poder, pero con una pequeña sonrisa.

Bien, pero que te parece si lo dejamos para cuando los niños duerman – me dice sonriendo.

Estoy de acuerdo, pero creo que ya es hora de que entremos en la casa – le digo, para luego hacerles señas para que los niños bajen.

Niños entre a la casa que ya vamos a comer – les aviso a James y Sirius ya que se que Lily no pondrá objeción.

Pero mama… - me dicen al mismo tiempo Sirius y James con ojitos de cachorritos.

Nada…, a la casa…¡AHORA! – les ordeno.

Bien – me contestan ambos resignados, pero con una pequeña sonrisa y lily se va atrás de ellos.

Hermione, en serio estas bien, has estado muy callada – me dice Harry un poco preocupado.

Estoy bien, solo que ya te dije estoy recordando todo lo que hemos vivido – le digo mirándolo.

Pues deberías de pensar solo en nuestro futuro y olvidar el pasado – le contesta abrazándome.

Lo se y lo haré, pero antes de eso quiero darte las gracias por estar en mi vida y por siempre protegerme – le digo abrazándolo yo también.

Entonces yo te debo agradecer por darme tres maravillosos hijos y por hacerme el hombre mas feliz de la tierra al haber aceptado casarte conmigo – me abraza más fuerte.

Pues creo que estamos a mano y será mejor que entremos a la casa porque si no los chicos van a hacer un tiradero – lo jalo para empezar a caminar.

Bien, pero cree… - no termino de hablar ya que se oyó un gran ruido dentro de la casa.

AHHHHHHHHHHHH - se escucho un grito de Lily

¿Que fue eso? – le pregunte, pero de inmediato me respondió.

JAMES Y SIRIUS POTTER¿Qué hicieron? – les grita Harry corriendo hacia la casa, dejando me sola.

Yo solo sonrió, de seguro hicieron una travesura o una "buena acción" como ellos lo llaman.

Y desde afuera puedo escuchar que Harry los regaña y ellos le dicen: _pero papa, no nos puedes castigar si nosotros solo queríamos preparar algo delicioso de comer, para que mama no se esforzara y se rompieron esos…_

Aun así después de sus tantas travesuras los amo con locura y se que Harry aunque ahora esta preocupado por un posible daño, después se reirá con ellos y será otra travesura que contarle a Remus, que no se cansa de oír de sus las famosas "travesuras de los futuros merodeadores Potter" como Harry y Remus los llaman.

Volteo a ver el cielo, cierro los ojos y sonrió, ahora si estoy lista y preparada para dejar el pasado atrás (no les ha pasado que a veces algunas cosas son difíciles de olvidar y aunque lo intentas están ahí) y solo pensar en el futuro de mis hijos y en el mío con mi matrimonio.

Estoy lista para dejar **_MIS RECUERDOS_**, como solo eso, unos recuerdos que me llevaron hacia donde estoy ahora y los cuales talvez algún día se los cuente a mis hijos, para que sepan la historia de sus padres y el mundo mágico.

Después de todo **_MIS RECUERDOS_** son y serán lo más valioso de mi vida, ya que en ellos están y estarán mi gran familia.

Empiezo a caminar hasta llegar a mi casa, donde miro a mis hijos y a mi esposo, limpiar el desastre de la cocina y no puedo creer que sea tan feliz; me acerco a ellos uniéndome a la limpieza y contenta por que a pesar de todo ellos son mi vida.

FIN

* * *

Bueno esta fue mi historia; estoyfeliz al ver mi fic terminado, tengo una historia en mente, aunque no la he empezado a escribir, porque he tenido un problema y todo este tiempo en que quize actualizar, no podia y esquehe estado muy presionada tanto por las tareas, los exámenes, y el otro "problemita" **T T** OK, creo que ahora si me voy. 

Espero sus comentarios

**

* * *

Y aquí contesto sus reviws **

**_ahgness Black: _**Hola, gracias primeramente por leer mi historia y por tu comentario, no te preocupes, que no me lo tome a mal; de hecho me da gusto que digas lo que no te gusta o lo que piensas, ya que para mi es mejor que me digan mis errores, para mejorar, sin embargo, te agradezco tu comentario, pero a mi se me ocurrió la idea de que hermione recordara su vida, porque las personas lo hacen y cuando uno hace eso la protagonista es esa persona y no otra, pero bueno cada quien tiene sus gustos; y los respeto.

**_eliza kgranger_** Hola, muchas gracias por dejarme tu comentario, en serio, para uno que escribe estos fics, los Reviews son la gasolina para seguir escribiendo y para actualizar mas rápido (indirecta) jajaja ya que uno los escribe pues para ustedes y pues me alegro que te haya gustado.

**_Carolgranger: _**HI, gracias por dejarme tu comentario y estoy contenta por que te gusto, perdón, por no actualizar pronto, pero esque tuve un problemita y pues cuando quería subir el Cáp. Por andar resolviendo "Eso", no lo podía subir, pero sin embargo, ya termine con la historia y con el.

**_hermy potter: _**Hello, gracias eres muy linda me distes muchos ánimos con tu comentario y esque la verdad me las estaba viendo negras para actualizar o para escribir, en serio te agradezco mucho la energía que me distes con tu revievw y estoy feliz porque te gusto, y me siento en las nubes porque termine mi segunda historia.

* * *


End file.
